Step Up
by Numb3rsfan
Summary: The Partridge Family find they are having trouble stepping up when manager Reuben Kincaid drops a bomb shell on them.  Not only does he want them to preform with dancers but they all have to preform a routine with the dancers in front of a live audience
1. Power Play

**Step Up**

by

**Numb3rsfan**

Rating: **PG-13**

Warnings: **Angst, possible H/C, AU with possible OOC connections, possible Language**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Partridge Family and am in no way affiliated with said television program. This story is purely for the enjoyment of you, the reader.**

Author's Notes: **Please don't forget to read and review!**

Summary: **The Partridge Family find they are having trouble stepping up when manager Reuben Kincaid drops a bomb shell on them. Not only does he want them to preform with dancers but they all have to preform a routine with the dancers...in front of a live audience.**

Chapter One: **Power Play**

"One, two, three, four."

Keith glanced at his family; his mother on keyboards, sister Laurie on piano, brother Danny on bass, sister Tracy on tambourine and brother Chris on drums. They all were ready and so he had given them the four beat countdown.

The Partridge Family was in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma for a charity concert for the state governor. They were to have two performances. One on Friday afternoon and the other on Sunday evening at 5:30 pm. At first Shirley hadn't wanted to do a performance that late but after a talk with their manager who had practically had to grovel, she had finally, grudgingly agreed with the stipulation that they were to leave directly after the concert. No shaking hands, no autograph signing, nothing. The children needed their sleep plus they all would have school the very next day so they had to get back in time. Of course their manager Reuben Kincaid would agree to anything as long as Shirley preformed at the requested time.

Tapping his foot, Keith moved his body up in such a manner that the others would know he was about to start playing.

Sinking back on to his feet he began the opening sequence to _Singing My Song._

"Singing it out to the people. Singing it out to them all. Singing my song and they're singing along. All of my problems are oh so small, all of my problems are so small!" Keith sang.

Off in the corner they all could see that Reuben Kincaid was having a little 'talk' with another person that none of them recognized. It was clear that neither man were happy, but the question was...why? None of the Partridge's had seen Reuben as steamed as he appeared to be at that moment; all of them imagining that they could actually see steam rising from Reuben's head.

Getting Reuben angry was easy...especially for Danny who would call Reuben up at any time of the day or night for some imagined problem that just had to be discussed and of course Reuben would show up and start complaining; either about the time of day, Danny or in some cases his girlfriend Bonnie Kleinschmidt.

Still keeping time with the music, Keith shuffled his body around so that he could give his mother a confused look while not having to move his mouth away from the live microphone. Shirley who was sitting at the keyboards just shrugged her shoulders as if to say that she didn't know why Reuben was so angry either!

Thankfully the song ended just as Reuben came over to them, popping pills as usual. Shirley had asked him quite a few times not to do that in front of the kids, but even she knew that perhaps the pills would calm him down enough for him to tell them the oh so obvious bad news.

Hands gripping his guitar, Keith looked at Reuben, curiosity written all over his young face. "What's wrong this time?" Keith asked.

Reuben sighed, taking a good look at the stage in question. While it was big enough for a fairly good production number, he knew that none of his clients, especially Keith would be open to what the 'guy in charge' wanted.

"Come on Reuben, spill." Keith said. He took off his guitar and placed it in it's stand that was beside one of the back amplifiers before returning to his former spot on stage; Reuben hadn't moved at all, instead he just stood there looking at the stage as if he were measuring it up.

"Yeah Mr. Kincaid. Did the managers decide to cancel our payment?" Danny asked. He was so obviously worried about the money but from the look on Reuben's face it was so clear that money wasn't the issue.

"Huh? Oh...no no, nothing as disastrous as that. This tops that!" Reuben said, gesturing to the stage in obvious anger. The Partridge's were confused. Why was Reuben mad at the stage? It was an inanimate object...wasn't it?

Keith scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion and folded his arms before asking, "What...the stage steal your wallet or something?"

Reuben gave Keith a look that told him that he wasn't funny and that Reuben wasn't amused at all.

"No...worse!" Reuben shot back.

Danny, who had just put his bass up, snapped his fingers. He had been listening to the conversation and after Keith's remark, he had a comeback line.

"I got it! The stage stole your girlfriend!" Danny shot back to Reuben.

"I DON'T HAVE..." Reuben paused, realizing that he was shouting, so he lowered the volume of his voice and continued, "I don't have a girlfriend and no...the problem is worse than that!"

"Alright Reuben...why don't you just tell us what's wrong?" Shirley asked. She stood up and walked down the three steps that led to the main floor from the stage.

Reuben reached in to his front pocket and withdrew a crimson colored handkerchief, batting his forehead with it for a few moments. He wasn't really sweating, but that wasn't the only time he did the thing with the handkerchief. He did it when he was nervous about something.

"Mr. Dodson...the guy who hired you for this little mousetrap here," Reuben began, gesturing to the stage when he said mousetrap, "has two little requests...and I think he's out of his mind!"

"Only two requests?" Shirley asked. Requests weren't that unheard of, especially requests meant for them, but from the look on Reuben's face, it was clear that these 'suggestions' were either dumb or unbelievable...or both.

"Well...let's hear these requests before we decide if Mr. Dodson is out of his mind." Laurie said, rising from her place at the piano and going to stand beside Keith, who still had his arms folded, waiting for the other shoe to fall.

"Mr. Dodson _requests_ that...one, you allow several dancers to dance in the background of one of your songs." Reuben said.

Dancers...okay...different but not all that strange. Most of their songs, while upbeat weren't really the thing dancers danced to, but it was possible that Keith could up the anti perhaps, or if push comes to shove write a new song specifically for the dancers...right?

"If that's the bad part then the good part must be really good." Keith said. He for one wouldn't mind dancers, in fact he would rather enjoy them as would the audience...he would just have to find something for them to dance to.

"That isn't even the half of it Keith. The second request is...Mr. Dodson wants all of you to do a _dance_ number with the dancers. Not sing with them...dance with them! And these aren't your average cocktail dancers...these are hardcore professionals, dancing to a type of music that...well...I wouldn't go so far as to call it music...more like noise if you ask me." Reuben said.

Keith totally missed the part about the dancing because his mind went straight to the music aspect. Whatever music it was, it must have been pretty hard for Reuben to refer to it as noise.

"What...like the type of music we did for the block party last year? …wait...did you say dancing?" Keith asked.

His mind had finally caught up with everything that Reuben had said. Dancing...oh hell no! Singing, perhaps swaying side to side, banging his fist in the air, tapping his foot, swaying in place...those were things he could do and what could be considered dancing but anything other than that...oh _hell_ no!

Reuben shook his head. "Harder than that Keith...way harder. You can feel the beat through the floor and when you can feel the beat through the floor you know it's noise and not music!"

Keith was confused. He had never heard of this type of music before. He knew of Vivaldi, Beethoven and the old school song writers and genre's, as well as the bubblegum works of groups such as the Beatles and the Monkees, but from the way Reuben was describing this music, it was a whole new genre all together!

"Oh come on Reuben it can't be..." Laurie began, but a small commotion shut her up. Making their way to the stage were four girls and four guys. The girls were all dressed in skimpy outfits that showed a lot of cleavage, and a very mini skirt, and the guys wore sleeveless dark blue t-shirts, form fitting dark blue pants and black shoes.

They all pushed past the Partridge's and took up pre specified positions on stage. All of a sudden, almost out of nowhere a very loud beat was heard. The Partridge's at first were frightened; everyone clamoring off of the stage as fast as they could when it started to vibrate in time with the beat. After six beats something akin to a synthesizer and keyboard were heard, as well as violins and then as if things couldn't get any worse, the guys and girls on stage began to dance; not the typical 70's style dancing...or the box step, but a style of dancing that none of the Partridge's had ever seen before.

It look part ballerina work part...they couldn't think of the correct word for the other part but it had the slight feel that it was meant for the black community as well. The male and female dancers were moving their arms and legs in ways that put all of the other dance styles to shame, and while the music was hard, the dance moves; while bold, were graceful as well. Keith was unsure about it but slightly eager to find out if he could dance that way too...until he saw the back flip; preformed in sync by two of the male dancers. Keith's eyes grew as big as saucers. He had seen backflips before; who hadn't? But that was...totally different!

Tearing his gaze away from the dancers, Keith looked at the rest of his family; all of whom had a dazed look on their faces. Each and every one of them were staring, open mouthed at the dancers. It wasn't a stare of awe but of disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me." Laurie finally murmured when the song had ended. Reuben was glad for once that they agreed on something.

"That's exactly what I said but Mr. Dodson said it was in the contract!" Reuben replied.

Hearing that, Shirley looked at her friend and manager. "Just where in this contract does it say that?" She asked, not recalling the line where it called for them to make fools of themselves by dancing to something that was supposed to be music!

"Right between the line where it describes your accommodations and your payment." Reuben said. He had a copy of the contract in hand but even as he started to point out the section to Shirley, she just ripped it from his hands and looked at it herself.

After reading it, Shirley sighed and none too gently handed the contract back to Reuben. What she really wanted to do was make this Mr. Dodson eat the contract! Why were people so sneaky? What was Mr. Dodson trying to do? Ruin their singing careers?

"Kids stay here. Mr. Dodson and I need to have a little talk!" Shirley replied. She marched for the front door; her high heels clicking on the floor as she walked away from the stage.


	2. Solis Invicti

**Step Up**

by

**Numb3rsfan**

Chapter Two: **Solis Invicti**

When the kids watched their mother storm off to see Mr. Dodson they had a feeling that their mother would be able to talk if not beat some sense in to the man. The Partridge Family were _singers_ plain and simple! Singers...no dancing included in the Partridge Family Package Deal! None...nadda! And yet there in black and white was a single line stating that they would have to dance at least once with the dancers.

Reuben took them all back to the hotel where they all sat lounging around the large family room. While the suite was nice; the best they'd ever been in, the knowledge that their mother might not be so forthcoming in her intentions damped their spirits. What if their mother or Reuben weren't able to come through and get them out of the whole dancing thing? They'd go on and be the laughing stock of the entire community. Nothing destroyed a group faster than them trying to be something they weren't, and the Partridge Family weren't dancers! In fact the closest thing that Keith did to dancing was rocking his torso back and forth to their own beats! Of course he and Laurie knew the traditional 70's style stuff...well...Laurie more than him; heck Laurie even knew the box step but what they had seen that afternoon differentially wasn't the freakin' box step!

Hearing the door to their room open, Keith and the rest of them stood up and watched their mother enter the room. While she looked calmer, there was still a hint of anger on her face.

"Well mom, how'd your meeting with Mr. Dodson go?" Keith asked. He saw Shirley put her purse down and put her hands on her hips.

Uh oh, things must not have gone according to plan if that was her attitude!

Turning to face her children, Shirley shook her head. "Kids, I tried, I really did but Mr. Dodson was insistent. While I did get him to agree that Danny, Chris and Tracy were too young to learn those types of moves and that they could get hurt...well...he was adamant about Laurie and Keith preforming. The only thing we could do is just leave but if we did that then we'd get sued and a big legal battle isn't going to do anyone any good." she said.

So there it was. Shirley Partridge was afraid of a few bumpy, legal rocks. So they were stuck there...at least Keith and Laurie were; forced to learn a type of dance that they didn't want to learn.

"Well...alright. But if they expect me to wear hoes or a pink tutu then they can just drop dead!" Laurie stated. While she was mostly a girly girl, wearing dresses and all that, she did draw a line at tutu's...she wouldn't even be caught dead in one!

"Yeah and if they even try to get me in tights I swear I'm going to bash my guitar over Mr. Dodson's head." Keith said. Everyone knew that was an empty threat because more than once Keith had professed that he was in love with his guitar, but they also knew that Keith had a very serious disliking for tights. Heck, getting him in to their costumes was sometimes a challenge as well!

"Oh man, Keith in tights...should have brought my camera along!" Danny said, a smile on his face. Keith gave his brother a dirty look. Oh, Danny and his jokes! Well...verbal jokes weren't all that but when the jokes turned physical...like when Danny had started stealing Keith's stuff; toothbrush, comb, sunglasses, buttons off of his clothes...heck even his hair...his long, brown, smooth, beautiful hair...! that's where Keith drew the line. All that had happened a month and a half ago and Keith's hair had just finished growing out to cover the crater that Danny had cut in the back of Keith's head. Thankfully with Keith and his long hair, the hair grew fast so he had only had to wear a cap for several weeks.

Returning his attention to his mother, Keith asked what time he and Laurie would have to report to the dictator, otherwise known as the dance instructor. Danny had to stifle a laugh at the nick name but Shirley just looked at her eldest son and daughter with a look that said she was sorry for them.

"Tomorrow; 9 am." she said.

"Well," Keith said with a sigh as he flicked his hair away from his face; sometimes long hair could be annoying but because he was under contract with Reuben it wasn't like he could just cut his hair to a more manageable level, "don't the condemned get a last meal?"

At that Shirley had to smile, sometimes Keith said the funniest things!

"And what do you suggest?" She asked. Keith had a lot of favorites; meatloaf, soup...sometimes, chicken...it just depended on his mood.

"Ribs. I saw a Hickory House barbeque place just down the road." Keith said, knowing just how much Laurie hated ribs; heck she hated most any kind of meat! Being so skinny Laurie barely would eat anything but when she did eat it was mostly healthy stuff like salads and fruits...but only in small, small quantities.

"Oh Keith...really? Isn't that carrying the condemned man routine too far?" Laurie asked, giving her mother an exasperated look. Shirley smiled again when she saw Laurie's face. Sometimes her daughter could sound so pathetic.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll have some type of rabbit chow for you." Danny said. He for one just loved ribs; whenever they went to a barbeque joint he was always the one that everyone could count on to order ribs.

Laurie continued to look at her mother, almost begging her not to let them go to Hickory House but Shirley just shook her head and opened the door to the suite. "Okay, let's go then." she said. With a miserable look on her face, Laurie followed behind Keith and Danny as they led the way out of the room and down to the bus.

As they headed down the stairs towards the bus, Reuben whispered in Shirley's ear, "I never knew Laurie hated meat so much."

"She's always been like that, ever since she was five years old and got food poisoning from a hamburger patty. Believe me it wasn't a pretty sight. Now, it's all we can do to get her to eat even five bites of any meat product." Shirley replied back.

Arriving at the bus everyone piled in to go to the barbeque joint.

9 AM...

Keith and Laurie walked in to the dance studio side-by-side. They were really uneasy about this. Neither of them were that flexible, certainly not enough to do any type of splits or turns...maybe they could pull off lifts but...damn!

The room was large and rectangular with a smooth, glossy wood floor. A goodly portion of the walls were made up of mirrors so the dancers could study themselves and their moves from all angles. Off to the far right corner; really the only place that didn't have mirrors, was a set of drums and other musical equipment, including guitars and a keyboard; no piano, Keith noticed.

"Well well well...right on time."

Keith and Laurie turned as one to see an African American man heading towards them. The man was young, probably 24...25 at the most. He wore a slick, maroon jacket that was made up of a soft material that to Keith looked like the same stuff some of their costumes; especially their green vests, were made out of. Underneath the jacket the man wore a white with red striped business button up shirt and dark blue pants. Even his glossy black shoes looked like business type shoes!

Keith wore his dark colored, maroon/dark purple front zip, long sleeved shirt with a pair of khaki pants and his tennis shoes while Laurie for a simple white shirt and blue shorts with a pair of small, high heel shoes.

"Hello, I am Leon Bridger but you can just call me Koda." Leon said as he held out his hand towards Keith and Laurie.

Koda? Was he high or something when he came up with that name? No one in their right minds was called Koda!

Automatically Keith shook Leon's hand and said, "Hi, I'm Keith." before releasing Leon's hand. Following in her brother's footsteps, Laurie also shook Leon's hand and said, "Laurie." before releasing the hand.

"Yeah I know. So the boss tells me you two are here to learn the new number and preform it on stage this Sunday." Leon said.

Wait what? This Sunday? That was 4 days away! No way could they learn whatever the hell these guys were dancing in just 4 days!

"So, you guys need to get dressed. You both can change in the bathrooms, they are just down the hall. Also...what kind of dance training have you had?" Leon asked. He fully expected them to say a lot of training. Surely Mr. Dodson wouldn't be dumb enough to send him two people who had no training and who couldn't dance to save their own lives!

"Uh..." Keith said as he looked at his sister who looked back at her. "We already are dressed." Keith said.

At that, Leon looked them up and down, taking in their attire. "I thought Mr. Dodson told you to bring some tights."

Keith chuckled. Tights?

"Does it look to you that Laurie and I even own a pair of tights?" Keith asked. When Keith said that, Leon knew that he was going to have his work cut out for him with these two. A smart mouth and a skinny sister...what was the world coming to?

"And your dance experience?" Leon asked.

"Well uh...the usual." Laurie spoke up, saving Keith the trouble. She then showed Leon what she meant by 'the usual.' Swinging her body from side-to-side in a smooth fashion, preforming the traditional box step and a few other moves. Of course Leon wasn't impressed. All of those so called moves a 3 year old child could do! He was talking about some serious, hard core moves!

"And you Keith?" Leon asked when Laurie was done.

Keith opened his mouth to speak, but Laurie beat him to the punch. "Oh Keith can't dance...unless you count dancing from side-to-side and tapping your foot dancing." she said.

Keith glared at her. He hated when his sister spoke for him. It got really annoying and now this Leon character must be thinking that Keith couldn't even speak up for himself!

"I see...would you both excuse me for a minute? You can wait for me over there on the bleachers." Leon said, pointing to a small, wooden bench by the far left corner, near a set of mirrors. Keith and Laurie nodded their heads and walked towards the bench while Leon went in to his office and promptly phoned Mr. Dodson.

By the time Keith and Laurie sat down and removed their shoes; they decided to do this after they noticed the other dancers that were congregated at the other side of the room had their shoes and socks off, the two of them could hear...very clearly...a heated conversation between Leon and whom they all guessed was this 'Mr. Dodson' character. It was obvious that Leon wasn't happy and boy was he letting Mr. Dodson know!

Keith imagined Leon screaming in to the phone. In his mind it was a pretty sight. Hopefully Leon could get him and his sister out of this because of the dance instructor thought that someone couldn't do something, then he wouldn't use them...right?

After 7 minutes everything got quiet. 2 minutes later Leon came back out and wandered over to Keith and Laurie. "Okay we are going to start with the basics. I sure hope the two of you can learn fast." he said in a tone of voice that showed he doubted that they could.

Hearing this, Keith and Laurie knew that they were done for. There was no way out of this. As Keith stood up and followed Leon out on to the dance floor, he had an idea. It was radical and it could backfire but what if he and Laurie injured themselves? Then they wouldn't be able to dance!

"Alright, Keith you follow DJ and Laurie you follow Camile. They'll help you with the moves and the timing. Good luck." Leon said, pointing out DJ and Camile who both came over from the main body of dancers.

After the brief introduction, Leon headed back for his office, while DJ took Keith aside and Laurie took Camile aside. DJ showed Keith a leg combination while Camile showed Laurie another combination. Both of which looked impossible because they were so fast but both Camile and DJ slowed it down and began to teach it to the two eldest Partridge kids a step at a time.


	3. Intro

**Step Up**

by

**Numb3rsfan**

Chapter Three: **Intro**

Two days in to the practice, Keith and Laurie were downright exhausted; their legs and arms ached in ways that they shouldn't ache. In fact, both Keith and Laurie had been so busy learning steps to this stupid dance that they couldn't rehearse with the rest of their family, and with their final concert coming up in two days they needed to rehearse; they _needed_ to, but the way Keith's arms felt he doubted he could even hold his guitar let alone strum any strings.

"How are you two holding up?"

Suppressing a yawn Keith looked up with tired eyes to find his mother standing there in the doorway that separated the living room of the suite with the small hall that led to the bedrooms. Keith and Laurie were both seated on the couch; each at opposite ends, and each had their shoes in hand.

"Don't ask." Keith grumbled. He was tired, sore and more than anything he wanted to pack up and be on his way. He never thought he could hate a state as much as he was beginning to hate Oklahoma!

"Aching feet...aching arms and hands. Mom, I don't see how we'll ever be able to sing _and_ dance on Sunday." Laurie moaned.

Shirley felt sorry for her eldest children. It really must be bad if Laurie herself was moaning and complaining because Laurie usually tried to find the best in everything she did or committed herself to.

Moving over to the couch, Shirley sat down beside her daughter, placing a loving hand on Laurie's back, just so Laurie would know she was there and that she supported her efforts.

"What are they having you do?" Shirley asked.

Laurie shrugged her shoulders. In truth she had the 'easy' work; Leon and DJ were the ones working Keith...more or less...to death.

"Twists and turns; one backflip...oh...and Keith's going to have to lift me..." Laurie replied sullenly. Lifts...she hated absolutely _hated_ being picked up; she had never even ridden piggy back on her father's shoulders when he had been alive! And now she was expected to have her brother...her freaking _brother_ pick her up and do a slow 360 spin with her in the air before placing her back down on her feet.

Shirley glanced at her son who had finished putting on his shoes and was now rubbing his hands as if he were an old man. He had a look of...Shirley wasn't sure. It wasn't anger; she could see that, it was almost like a look of depression. It pained her to see that look on his face. He needed to be strong in order to get through the next two days and if he was already depressed, how would he be in two days?

"Keith?" Shirley asked.

She rose, walked two steps and sat down beside her son, placing her left hand on Keith's shoulder. Slowly his hazel eyes lifted from the floor and fixed themselves on his mother. When she looked in to his eyes it was very clear to Shirley that Keith was run down in both body and spirit and that wasn't good...nope...not good at all!

Concerts...especially that European tour they had done; it had been very taxing on everyone; especially Keith because he was the front man for the group. She had seen the look on his face then; the look of defeat and utter exhaustion. Thankfully Keith had muddled through the final performance without actually collapsing but now...seeing that same look on his face...Shirley couldn't help but worry about her son.

"I'm alright mom." Keith replied; though his eyes told his mother that he was lying. Squeezing her son's shoulder, Shirley shook her head.

"No you aren't. You are exhausted. You need to slow down." Shirley replied, feeling tears coming to her eyes.

This charity event was actually tearing Keith up in more ways than one. What would be left of her son when it was all said and done? What if...what if Keith wouldn't want to do anymore concerts after Sunday? That would tear everyone up, especially the rest of the family and their fans, and there would only be one person to blame if Sunday was the Partridge Family's final appearance...ever...Mr. Dodson!

Shirley was mad at Mr. Dodson...couldn't he see what this was doing to her son? Obviously not or he would have released Keith from the contract...right? Surely he wouldn't let Keith dance with the dancers if he thought that Keith was sick or becoming sick.

"Well I can't...can I mom?" Keith replied. He tried to place some anger in his voice but he was too tired to, so his comment sounded more like a plea for help than anything else.

Rising from his seat, Keith looked at Laurie who stood up as well. "Come on Laurie, we need to go or else we'll be late. DJ and Cammie are waiting for us." Keith said softly.

Without a word he turned and left the suite, not even bothering to see if his sister was following him.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

Keith sat and stared down at his lunch. He and Laurie had been at the dance studio since 7 that morning; their mother had found them at 6:30 that morning; and ever since then they had been working their butts off. While even DJ and Camille admitted that they were improving and could possibly be ready for Sunday, neither Keith nor Laurie bought it. They were too tired to see that they were actually improving and were starting to look like dancers.

Keith eyed his meal; a ham sandwich with mayo, tomato, cheese and fresh lettuce, Red Delicious apple slices, and some peach tea; all compliments to his mother for bringing it over to him. Laurie had gotten the same thing and while she had picked the sandwich apart, eating only the lettuce, cheese and mayo covered bread, she had drunk the tea and ate the apple slices. Keith himself, while his brain told him he was hungry, his stomach was telling him 'don't eat, don't eat!'

Feeling thirsty he grabbed the glass of peach tea and took a sip, closing his eyes in delight as the cool, sweet beverage hit his tongue. His mother knew...she _knew_ how to make good tea; everyone always complimented her tea, it was a thing of legend...almost.

Hearing his voice echoing from the dance floor, Keith stood up, leaving the untouched food on the table. He carried his glass of peach tea to the doorway and looked in. He saw a record player going in a corner; one of the Partridge Family records so obviously being played. Keith was grateful that the dancers; DJ and Camille included were practicing with a record; glad that they didn't have to be singing live in order for the dancers to practice. Apparently Reuben had brought in some records the day Keith and Laurie started, and apparently a song had been chosen and a routine worked out.

The song was 'On the Road'; a slow opening but when the chorus hit it became upbeat enough, Keith guessed.

Keith watched the boys and girls dance, staying close to each other as they moved in time to the intro. It was more ballerina work at first; turns, holding hands, the boys hands poised just inches from the waists of the girls, more turns, jumps complete with the splits...then things got interesting when the chorus hit. Running jumps, lifts, slides along the floor...

It was really amazing; the choreography that DJ had come up with for On the Road; it truly was! When the song ended, Keith had finished his peach tea and had thrown the disposable glass away. Walking on to the dance floor, Keith shook DJ's hand, forcing a smile on his face.

"That was great DJ. To be honest I had never imagined that you could do that with that particular song. The routine came out great!" Keith said.

DJ smiled at the compliment, knowing that Keith meant what he said. "Well I'll tell you man, it wasn't easy. Just had to take it one beat at a time." he replied.

Keith nodded his head and sighed, knowing that lunchtime was now over. He moved to the middle of the dance floor while DJ went to cue up the appropriate music but seconds before the music was to start a loud screech came from the lunch room.

Keith and DJ looked towards the room that was practically adjacent from the dance room. The scream had been Laurie's; that much Keith was sure about, but why did she scream? Did she see a mouse on the floor or something?

Leaving the dance floor, Keith entered the lunch room to find Laurie on the floor, cradling her knee; more specifically her ankle; tears running down her face.

"What happened?" Keith demanded to know, dropping down on to the floor beside his sister. He wasn't a doctor; didn't even pretend to be but even _he_ could see that his sister's ankle was beginning to swell up. Well...that was it for her dancing career! It didn't take a genius for Keith to figure that out. Great...not only was he now alone he would be assigned a new dance partner...just two days before they had to preform it.

"Slipped on the...on that puddle...by...the trashcan." Laurie said; her lip trembling in pain. It had been no ones fault but her own that she had slipped, and yet Keith couldn't help but feel anger at the situation.

"Hey it's okay, you are going to be fine." Keith said. He watched as Leon came in, an ice pack in hand. He had Camille apply the ice pack to the swelled up area of Laurie's ankle while he and Keith helped her to stand. Gently they guided her outside to Leon's car; a trip the hospital being necessary. An x ray needed to be taken at the very least to see if Laurie had actually broken her ankle or if it was just a severe sprain...even so, Keith knew that his mother wouldn't be happy with the turn of events...man...Shirley Partridge would _not_ be happy!


End file.
